Jared's diary
by Kim and Katy
Summary: Everyone know what happened in Bella's life since she came to Forks. Even we know a little bit about Edward and Jacob's life. But no one knows what happened to the pack before Jacob became a werewolf. Here is Jared's life about how he managed his life.
1. Never thought this would happen

Hey diary (Never thought this would happen)

December 11 2007

Can anyone please tell me what hell is going on? What did I do wrong? Why me? Something's wrong with me. This shouldn't be happening. What is happening? I turned into a freaking wolf today. How it happened? Probably Harry Potter cast a wrong spell and I became a wolf. Why is there Magic in this world? I didn't want to be this. All I wanted was to blow off some steam for being grounded.

All I did was sneak out from the house early in the morning, probably five. I wanted to walk in the midst of trees. It really cooled me down. A bit. I sill I was so furious as if one word would make me burst. And I was hot, I mean my temperature must be so damn high. Then all of a sudden as if to make a crap put of me a stupid, annoying insect bit me. I couldn't think at all. I got really angry at that thing. And…

BOOM. I burst out. I could see shatters of my cloths and shoes. I looked at my hands. Yeww, they were of furlike animal fur. And then did I notice that I could see much more than I could see a second earlier.

There was voice in my head.

_One more_ that was all it said at that time.

Then as if it suddenly remembered something it told me to calm down. I didn't realize at that time that it was someone else. I thought it was my subconscious. The voice introduced itself.

_I am Sam uley, the alpha. _ I knew Sam uley. He was the fav guy of all the tribe elders. I didn't like him much but neither did I like him. Keeping all these aside, what the hell did he mean by Alpha. Was this some kind of crazy dream or probably nightmare where he came to teach me Greek symbols.

_This isn't a nightmare, boy. Or I think wolf may apply better right now. _I didn't laugh at his lame joke. And did he just say I was a wolf.

_Yes, that's what you are. You are- to be precise- a werewolf. Let me explain from the beginning. I guess you must know the cullens._

Yes was all I could think.

_So you might know that they had white skin, gold eyes and never talked to any humans._

I had never looked into their eyes but what did he mean by not taking to humans?

_They are Vampires and we werewolfs are born to kill them. They go against the nature. They have high speed, not as much as ours but close enough._

Great speed?

_Yes, run the fastest you can._

What the freaking hell is this? I was running like ..like I don't know, probably faster than the fastest car the world knew.

_They have great strength. Like us. Don't do it now. We don't have time for all experimenting here. But they kill people and drink their blood, that's why we wolfs hate them. It is our job to protect the humans from them._

YUCK. GROSS. This was freaking at so many different levels. Drinking blood?

_Yes._

Why are the still alive then?

_Well, that is because of the treaty. You might have heard the legends for sure. Everything in that is true. That means that we can't kill them as they drink only animal's blood. We can only go to their lands if the break the treaty._

Hey, but as I remember the treaty was made kinda long ago, then why does it apply to these cullens? Are they their next generation?

_No, they are the same. Vampires are immortal. They can be killed by only one method. I'll explain it later, when we are running patrols._

Running patrols?

_Yes, to keep the tribe safe from these leeches._

But aren't the cullens gone?

_Yes but you see not all vampires drink blood, and not all vampires live at a fixed place. They are generally Nomads. Now there is one whose scent we have caught and he is heading for Forks, which could mean only one thing. So, we should stop him before it is too late._

Wait a sec, did you just say that you caught the scent?

_Our sense of smell is not as keen as that of bloodsuckers but good enough that it burns our nose when we come to a place a vampire has visited. And all vampires have different smell, slightly different. I guess, this is enough for now, all we need to do is get you some clothes before you phase. Can you follow my voice?_

Yeh, sure man. But one question. How many of these wolves are there?

_That would be three, counting you. Me, Paul and you. But some are almost ready to burst out any second. Now, wow you are some good fur and flesh afterall._

He was such a huge black wolf. I mean, really really huge. Didn't know wolves got so big.

_We are werewolves, we are destined to be huge to match the strength of here are your clothes, I have got a pretty big trunk of them in case some phases wrong, but don't take it for granted, try to control the wolf in you. Now you have to phase back into a human form._

How do I do that?

_Calm yourself if you are anxious and gain control of your body from the wolfish instincts and slowly make yourself think, walk, talk like a human._

I was human back again. But, now I felt so scared of the big black wolf in front of me. Most of all was the embarrassment. I was naked. That Sam guy was looking at me with expectation. Did he expect me to belly dance now? And why wasn't he commenting in my head? I felt a sudden bolt of nervousness and anxiety that again I became a wolf.

_Knew this would happen, so I didn't phase. And by the way we can hear our thought only when we are wolves. And try to stay as calm as possible, now phase back._

It took some time this time. But I ended up as a naked Adam again. I took the clothes that were kept on the ground and wore them quickly. There were just short and were kinda wet as the big Sam had brought it from his mouth. But something is better than nothing. Now I saw Sam turn human again. He was so graceful in that. Like he had been doing it since he was born.

"How do you do it?" I asked. "Such a wolfy wolf?"

"Well, my great-grandfather was there in the last pack. So some hereditary and I became a wolf more than a few months ago."

"Well, how am I supposed to get back home."

He showed me the direction to the trail and told me to follow it. But he warned me like a thousand times to stay calm and not to talk about this to anyone.. That is why I am writing this diary, to control my emotinons. It's really not as simple as it sounds.

Wish me luck for this damned life.

-Jared


	2. Don't know what to say

Hey Diary (Don't know what to say)

December 18 2007

I imprinted.

Sorry, I gave the climax away, but it is wonderful. Kim. So beautiful. She's amazing.

It had been a week since I became a wolf. Now I am quite used to it. Now Sam and Paul had told me everything I had to know about werewolves. One of this was imprint. It was supposed to be rare. Never thought it would happen to me.

I had seen it with Sam and Emily. By the way, Emily is Sam's fiancée. She is the only one who can afford to cook for us. With great speed comes great appetite. Sam told me not to go to school cuz if I lose control, the consequences will be very bad. Kinda like what happened to half of Emily's face. But yesterday "the alpha" he gave me permission to go to school from today. I had told my mother that I was not felling well, which was easy to believe after touching me. It was hard to convince her to let me go to school. I wasn't that interested in school but something deep deep very deep inside me was telling me to go, as if someone was there waiting for me.

It was during Government class that I saw her and never looked away. She was already in the class by the time I came. I never looked at her. I didn't even find her that pretty (I must have been so blind). I went and sat next to her as I always did. She and her friend giggled. Suddenly I felt as though she was pulling me towards her. I turned and looked at her. That was it.

I couldn't look away. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I couldn't stop looking at her. I didn't even think that I had caught her staring at me. She looked down, embarrassed. I couldn't help it. I held her face in my hands and looked straight into her deep eyes. She blushed. Her face was wearing a mask of astonishment but I could make out that she was freaking out inside and considering that it was a dream. It's a wolf thing. We Kinda know what our imprint is thinking. Not like I know Sam's and Paul's thoughts, but something more. As if everything they are thinking is flashed across their face. I slowly moved my hand, not to scare her. Gently held her chin and told something I would never have believed I would be saying to her before today.

"You are the most amazing girl ever. I have fallen in love with you." I said.

Now all I could see on her face was doubt. How can she doubt the truest of the truths. Her friend was shocked and told to me.

"Are you kidding? Cuz if you are, you must think of her feelings before that. She is a sensitive person and I am not letting you hurt her."

I should have been angry but all I felt was gratitude towards Kim's friend for speaking for her and taking so good care of her. But I had to answer now.

"I truly love you, Kim. I don't know if you will ever feel that way about me, but I will always be there for you."

I didn't think now and kissed her. Just a small 3 second one but was full of passion. She kissed me back. That was a yes. I pulled her face away but kept it an inch from mine. She was smiling. That was all I needed. That made me too happy. My hands left the face and held her hand. Soon Mr. Beckett entered the class. I didn't care what was being taught in the class I was too happy for it now. As soon the class was over, she came with me, ready to do whatever I wanted too.

We ditched school and walked down the beach like any couple would do. Our eyes did all the talking. By now it was safe to assume that she wanted to be with me. She told me how huge a crush she had on me. We went to her house, no one was there. She showed me the diary in which she had attached my surname to her name all over it. It was so cute. This made me love her even more. I didn't know whether to tell her about the wolf thing or not. When I looked at her, I wanted to tell her every secret I ever had. It almost like I liked her because of some Magic by which I was bound to her.

I think I have to tell Sam and Paul about this. Poor Paul, he doesn't have anyone. Hope he finds a soul mate in a girl soon enough. I'm off now. Gotta tell the pack

-Jared.


	3. New scent

Hey Diary (New scent)

January 26 2008

Sorry, I couldn't write for the past couple of weeks. Busy. I mean, too busy. Till yesterday nothing special was going on. My time was perfectly split up into four parts. Kim, Patrols, Sleep and school. I didn't have a second extra. Honestly, three wolves aren't enough. It's hard to keep up. Eight hours of patrol per day. Every night I feel so exhausted. But let me skip all the boring part and land right at the one which has a bit of action.

It wasn't my time for patrol. I was sleeping in my room. And all of a sudden there is a howling sound. By the sound of it, I knew it was Paul. I just jumped out of the window, throwing my shirt inside the house. As soon I was sure nobody could see me, I phased.

_Jared, there is a blood sucker around. _Sam said. I mean thought.

Wow. I mean really Wow. I didn't know whether to be happy or not. I mean I was finally gonna meet a blood sucker. But then chagrin washed through me. I realized what would happen if something were to happen to me. What about Kim? What about my Mom? She didn't have anyone but me.

_We are way better than this one. It is centuries old. Not much big of a deal. And Paul caught its scent during the patrol. It's still fresh. You are gonna pass it in ten seconds._

He was right. I could smell something very sweet. Too sweet that it hurt. It hurt a lot. Kinda as though I was inhaling flames. On my instinct I started following the scent. Sam jumped right in front of me and stopped.

_It has gone to the Cullen's place. We were a bit late to catch it. We can't go in there._

But the cullens are gone. What's the big deal?

_Here's the big deal. Even if the cullens are not here, it is their house. We are not breaking into someone's house. We are better than that._

Honestly, dude?

_Well,…. There is one more. Not just the vampires, even we leave scents. If the cullens ever came back here, we would not want to clue them of our existence. They don't know that they made us all change. But even with these reasons I'm not sure. That's why I've sent Paul to the elders, asking for their suggestions._

What do you want me to do now?

_Right now run perimeters around the house. We don't want it to escape. I'm gonna phase back. Howl if it encounters you._

With this he became human back again. And I was struck doing Paul's patrol while he was crawling his way to Harry's house.

6 hours later.

I heard Sam phase.

_Sorry, Jared. I had an important meeting._

Yeah, you were discussing the budget and the financial support we wolves get, right.

_Jared you may go take rest. The elders told us not to clue our existence to it so we should just follow it. That's all. Since, Paul doesn't have Emily or Kim he is gonna follow it. We still have to run patrols here. 12 hours each._

I phased back. I didn't want Sam to know how much I loathed the thing. Not because of who I am but what it is making me do. I have to hit the sack.

-Jared


	4. Embaressment

Hey Diary (Embarrassment)

January 30 2008

Good news. Embry Call became a werewolf. Wait, I guess it's a bad news. But since that reduces my patrol today from 12 to 8 hours it is good for me. Paul is coming tomorrow. That makes my shift 6 hours per day. Now, that's what call a wonderful life. But there is also a dark side to this story.

Gotta tell you how Embry became a wolf and how I totally humiliated myself.. It was just three days ago. I was doing patrols. I heard someone phase. Thought it was Sam. Since Paul was always wolf now, somewhere in the borders of Denali. Sam I thought.

_What is this? Why do I have fur all over me? _

OMG, it was a new wolf. I didn't know what to tell. How to comfort the wolf? I had no idea.

_Why is there a voice in my head? Why did it just call me a wolf?_

Oh God, I was so gonna get fucked right now. I let Paul handle this. I thought to Paul.

_Dude, he's all yours._

I didn't even wait for his reply. Whatever Paul was saying to him, it took Embry around three hours to phase back. Poor Paul. Maybe I shouldn't have abandoned him like that. But I went right to Sam. He was so sad as though it wasn't a relief from patrols. It was at that time when he became a wolf that I realized why he hated when someone became a wolf. His life had spun a really tangled web when he became a wolf.

Can you believe he had two loves of his life? His was in love with Emily's cousin Leah. He had to break her heart after he imprinted on Emily. Can't even imagine, I mean….. So tragedic.

To officialize the imprint, they are marrying this September. Leah wants to be the bridesmaid. Baby, she is really trying to put a really brave face. She kinda convinced me. Before I knew this I would never have thought that her heart had been broken.

Sam got his thoughts composed. We were running very quick in the forest right across the trail. Probably Paul had told him to get out of people's eyes. Sam was teaching the new wolf everything which was needed. I barely listened. Even the newie didn't notice me. All I could think was how it was when Sam was with Leah. I imagined him walking down on the beach with Leah. Holding her hands. Kissing right on her lips.

_Get your head out of the gutter._

The voice was stern. I had to obey. He had used his alpha voice. I was so shaken. This was the first time he had done that to me. I had heard it many a times when he was using it for Paul. But the voice shook me. Made me fall on my knees. I couldn't bear it. It was so forceful. I phased back.

I felt so ashamed of myself. What was I even thinking? Imagining….. Oh God. Sam ought to have killed me for this. How could I even do that? He is in love with Emily now. They are even marrying, for crying out loud. I am so busted. Good thing I phased back. Gotta go to Kim. You know, she is the only one who can make me feel better at this situation. I love the way she accepts me whenever I go to her with my problems and all of a sudden start snoring out loud. I love the way she cradles my head when I sleeping with my head on her lap. She is so adorable. Sometimes, I get really paranoid. What if someone stole her from me? Honestly, I should stop thinking about it I already have felt enough crap for today.

I didn't have to walk for long. Her house was on the edge of the forest.

"Jared, didn't expect you to come at this time."

"Well, I had a bad day." Don't know why but she seemed so awkward. Was she cheating on me? Really I should get my mind out of the gutter.

"Oh, Jar. You can stay here as long as you want. I had just asked my friends to come over. I was feeling really lonely. Can you just hand me phone? I have got a few plans to cancel."

"I'm really sorry Kim. You do all this for me. And all I do is come to see you and start sleeping. When was the last time we talked to each other about our lives. Hell, I don't even know your grades of the last test."

"Jar, you don't have to remember that. You are being silly. And by the way I like it when you sleep on my lap. It reassures me that I am not imagining you. It makes me feel how lucky I am to have a vampire slayer boyfriend who cares about me so much. And by the way if you ever try to apologize to me I'm gonna break up with you."

It made me shiver. I began telling her what happened how horrible I was and how I deserved to be killed.

"Hey, you are not a horrible person, you understand that. It was just the horrid timing when you thought about it. And you know that I don't like that you all can hear each others thoughts. I make me feel as though our time together is never private. But I live with it. So you have to live with the fact. You are nothing related to horrible but on the contrary you save the world from vampire attacks."

This was all it took. I was already feeling better. I had to apologize to Sam. I kissed her passionately and she reciprocated gently. I told her I had to go and headed towards the forest. God, I hate leaving her all alone.

I didn't go to the forest. I went to Emily's place. It will be easier apologizing to her as she had not seen the image in my head. She wasn't in the house I left a note and turned wolf. Only Paul was on. He didn't listen to me. He was too focused on Vampire hunt. I ran so fast that air was burning my face. After a long journey I was in San Diego. During day I would be Jared and night I would be the wolf. Of course I couldn't live without Kim. I just had a lunch over there and left. I came back here to find how worried Kim had been. I wanted to apologize but what if that made her feel worse. All I did was look into her eyes. We talked like that without uttering a word. I finally spoke.

"Gotta go to Emily's. I have to apologize to Sam."

"Don't worry. He has long forgiven you. And Embry thinks you are a bad seed. I felt like kicking him then and there till I realized that you would come home to find me in a hospital. I didn't want the brothers to fight. But Emily told him to shut up. We are best friends now, Jar. Really wolf girls are the best. I think you should go sleep."

"Yah you are right." That is how everything went. I have to go and meet the new wolf in the morning. Felling so sleepy. Wish me luck. I don't want my brother to hate me.

-Jared


	5. Wolf to Wolf talk

Hey Diary (Wolf to wolf talk)

February 1 2008

Today morning I woke up and was so excited about short patrol hours. But I had a job to finish. Even though Kim told me not to but I still went to Sam. He was at Emily's.

"Jared, so nice to see you again." Sam said.

"Quit bluffing. How can you even talk like that when you saw what I thought? And I even abandoned you people. I ran off. I feels so ashamed of myself that I can dig a grave and bury myself alive." I said

"Jared that won't do any good. You won't die." He laughed.

"This isn't funny." I mumbled.

"Jared, when you thought about it I got pissed off because that was when I realized that I had hurt Lee Lee- I mean Leah- a lot. You had already phased back so you couldn't hear. I felt so small. I had hurt a person who didn't deserve to be hurt. When I met Emily I didn't even think about Leah for a second. All I thought was 'will Emily accept me?' That day you made me realize that how big a mistake I had made. When Emily accepted me I went to Leah and told her that I was breaking up with her because I didn't love her anymore and I was totally unconditionally in love with Emily. I didn't even bother to hear her reply. I ran back to Emily. When you were in San Diego, Kim told me how sorry you were. That made me think, you feel like apologizing to me when I am just your brother, but I didn't even care to give Leah a proper good bye. I felt like a monster. I felt as thought I was like a vampire…" I stopped him.

"Okay, in short I did a good thing by thinking such disgusting things and you want to Thank me for it."

"Huh?"

"You are the best man. May all packs have alpha like ours does. And by the way you don't have to thank. It was my pleasure, I mean it was not my pleasure." Before these words made sense to him I ran off.

Time to see the new wolf. I phased. Paul was on.

_Hey Jared. What made you return from the trip?_

Kim. Where is what's his name…. Embry right. Where is he?

_In his house._

Tell me all about him.

_He is a bit of a cry baby always keeps thinking about how he misses his friends Quil and Jacob. Cares a ton about them too. Told him not to worry. They will turn in soon enough. He took that hard. Told they shouldn't be what we are. Sam stopped him from meeting his friends. You know, safety reasons. He is so vulnerable. So like a girl who has had a bad relationship._

This reminds me of Leah. The whole conversation with Sam went in my head.

Well, thanks for the info on Embry. I want him to think of me as …

_an ass_

Shut up. With this I phased back. His house was near the beach. I knocked on the door. He opened the door.

"Oh, Jared. Didn't expect you to be here."

"Well, I wanted to apologize for the embarrassing situation the other day." My head automatically fell as I thought about it.

"No problem. Have seen that scene with my own eyes. No big deal."

"Don't think of me as a bad person okay. I know why Sam left Leah. I should have been a bit understanding. I would have done the same."

"Are you out of your mind? Why would you do that?"

"See, Embry. I have imprinted. I know how it feels,"

"Why didn't anyone tell me that you had imprinted? On who?"

"Kim."

"The cute one from the school at reservation." He was so excited.

"Yeah her." This was when I really heard what he was saying. I was shaking "What did you just say?"

"No nothing. Most of the guys I know are crushing on her. Just have to tell them that she has been taken for an eternity."

I was still shaking uncontrollably. I had never thought of competition. I mean I had but not from my brothers or brother's friends. That thought gave me Goosebumps.

"Pull yourself together, man. You are shaking like hell." He tried to comfort me.

"If you want to stay alive don't ever say things like that." I was a bit calmer. Calm enough to speak. He just stared at me till I was normal. A bit compared to normal.

"Why don't you come inside? I'll give you something to eat."

Last three words are the reason I entered his house. A wolf's stomach can never be full. Before I came he was playing Grand Theft Auto. I wanted to try. I had never played it much. The day I had bought it I had lost it on a bet. Then I became a wolf and didn't have time to sleep, let alone play a game.

He came with a plate full of muffins. The kind which Emily made.

"I steal two everyday from Emily's house. My mom doesn't cook much. She thinks I'm eating a lot these days."

I didn't say anything. I just took a muffin and swallowed it as a hole.

"So tell me, how it feels when you imprint on someone."

"Well, that is a weird question but it is like you have everything in the world. Anything you could possibly get is with you."

I can't complete the entry. Gotta go for the patrols. Wait for the next entry.

-Jared


	6. Wolf to Wolf talk 2

Hey Diary (Wolf to Wolf talk 2)

February 3 2008

Sorry for leaving the last entry in complete. But you know wolf's life is too busy especially with a vampire hanging around in the backyard. No one knows why it keeps going to the Cullen's house. Nobody inhabits there. Probably it was a coven member of this one. Abandoned it sometime ago. Even if it was with them we can't be stopped. The truce only applies to 7 leeches. BTW I think I should continue the conversation.

"Did you like her much when you had not imprinted on her?" Embry asked.

That was a simple question but made my heart rip out. Whenever I thought Kim to be normal I would almost die in agony.

"Let's just say I didn't think much of her."

"Did you have a girlfriend when you imprinted on her?"

"Honestly Embry, why are you asking all this? Why does it concern you? I think you know enough about imprinting now that you can identify when you have imprinted on someone."

"I don't think I'll ever imprint. But I don't want to. It makes someone else control my whole life. I would feel so vulnerable, weak and tied to a person so strongly that breaking apart would be death. I don't want my life to be hands of someone else. I want my life to be my life."

"You don't know about it. Once you meet the person you will be so happy that you will feel whether anyone has the right to deserve this amount of happiness which you are getting by spending one minute with her."

"I got one more. Wolf's who have imprinted talk crazy."

"I have to go now Embry. I can't say I am pleased to meet you but it was kinda nice meeting you."

"Yeah, whatever. By hey it's not safe being so stupidly in love." He stretched the 'o' if the last word. By this time I was out of the house.

I walked on the beach. Soon after I reached my home I did something which I hadn't done since for quite a long time. Homework. Nothing went in my head. I just wrote whatever which could not flunk me. Maybe I should give to Kim to do it.

I went to Kim's house. She had gone shopping. I left the homework on her study table in her room. I even stuck a picture of her on the book and drew heart around it. It kinds felt nice. I mean I had seen her doing it my pictures for long time. It was fun.

Then I got going and came home to write yesterday's entry. Nothing happened today. Me and Embry are not friends but as brothers we have to live together. So have found a way to sync.

We tune each other out. It's difficult but when you are strong enough to kill a vampire, nothing is impossible. And I just found out one thing today. Vampires glitter in the sun. Bad news: They don't turn into ashes. We are the only other creature that can kill them. Well, other than themselves.

-Jared


	7. Redhead

Hey Diary (Red head)

February 5 2008

It had been quite boring, chasing down the same bloodsucker to the same place and run a perimeter around there and follow it till it makes an escape. Only thing to worry was of getting caught. Actually, I had totally learnt the way to the Cullen's house. Even in my sleep I can go there without touching a leaf. No one has any idea what that blood sucker wants. It keeps taking a few things from the Cullens' place once in a while. Sam says it is because it has their scent on it. He even told that Bella Swan used to go out with one of the leeches. It's kinda ironic because the daughter of a Police dating the worst scum in the world.

Today morning around five when it was Embry's turn for patrol. As usual I was woken up by the Howl. I jumped outta the house, Phased quickly. Everyone was silent. No voice at all. Though I didn't hear a voice, I knew where they were. As soon as I reached there I caught a new scent. Exactly like the one of that baboon head blood sucker we had been following but it was somehow different. You can compare it to identical twins. They are almost same. But there are differences. I knew that more leech meant more of every other thing than rest. But I did not understand why everyone was silent.

_This new leech is the mate of the other one which we are following. Embry heard what they were talking in the Cullen's house. _Sam said.

I waited for him to continue. But it was Embry's turn to speak.

He didn't talk. He went through his memory again. I was shocked. The new red head and the old one were planning on killing a girl. It sounded like revenge. Now we even knew how it gonna kill the unlucky girl. It would bite it. In this process she would become a bloodsucker in three day. But till then she will be in pain. As soon as the third day approached it would kill the girl by tearing her body part by part. The burning plus ripping the body apart. It seemed so cruel.

Why the hell would a bloodsucker want to kill a human unless for blood? No one had any idea.

Red head had left after it had given the mission to his mate. None of us thought she would ever return. This mate leech would easily kill the girls. Either by the complex procedure of theirs or by simple sucking of blood. That girl was bound to die soon. Everyone was shocked by this.

_We can kill the leech before it does anything. _Embry thought.

_But we don't even know how. _I thought.

_We have to go to the elders about this. Embry you stay here. Howl if they come back. We will be at Billy's house. _Sam ordered.

Embry wanted to come there. Not to attend the meeting but to see Jacob. This was the reason Sam told him to be the one on patrols or else it would have been Paul.

When we reached Billy's house. Thankfully Jacob wasn't there. Or else it would have sucked to be talking about killing vampires. He was hanging out with the Swan girl. That girl was so weird. First she dated a vampire and now she is best buds with a werewolf – to be. She was totally out of her freaking mind. Doesn't she understand the danger? Even though I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts, I knew everyone would be thinking the same.

We were already inside Billy's house. It was 10 am. We had reached here around 9:30. He had been searching for something since then. Finally he had found it now.

He came and showed us a bag. It was filthy and looked like it was from another era.

"This is bag has a part of a vampire's body." He began. All of us gasped.

"To kill a vampire all you to do is put fire to it. It's as simple as that. But the complex part is that vampires are not toys which you can play with however you want. It is not easy to catch hold of one. But when you do, it's even hard to put it on fire. It can bite you that second and you will be dead in a few minutes." He told this as though it is a bedtime story.

"How are we supposed to do it then?" Sam, obviously.

"You have to catch hold of the vampire from behind. There shouldn't be any way it can get its mouth near any part of your body. Then you must first disassemble its head and then it leg and then its hands. Then you have to burn the parts in different fires. Remember if not burnt the vampire can reattach itself and be as good as it has always been." Well, this wasn't good news. Vampires were immune. Though the procedure was simple, killing the vamp would be pretty exhausting.

"Should we put vampire ashes into filthy bags like that?" Paul asked.

"Well, this has been in our tradition. This bag, I mean. It will not be necessary to even clean the mess after the vampire has been burnt. But this was the first vampire any werewolf had ever killed, so it has some significance. One day I'll tell you the legend behind it. Not many of the Quileute people know this one."

With that we left Billy's house. Maybe I was yet to go to shock. If ordered us to kill the mate leech right now I wouldn't have any idea what to do. I had to talk to Sam.

"Sam, do you mind if go over to Kim's." I asked.

"Sure Jared. But be right in time for patrols." He gave me the permission.

"Don't you want to kill that Blood sucker."

"Not now. We will need plan and strategy on our side."

With this I took off. I told Kim everything that happened. She was totally freaked out when I told how a parasite should be killed. She consoled me when I told her how unsure about this I was. Just before I had to head back for the patrols she gave me a very very long kiss. It was so full of passion that it was so hared to pull through. It was weird how our lips synchronized, this time. They had never moved this way before. It was so special. It was almost instinctual. Her fingers tangled in my hair. My hand went right to her hips. Soon, I realized what was about to happen. I had to pull through. And I did. I will never know how I did that.

"Sorry Kim. I have to go." With a quick kiss on her lips I left off.

Paul, Embry and Sam had to go through it whenever they phased because that was all I could think of. Embry would be so disgusted by it. But it didn't bother me at all. Paul made some snide comments. Surprisingly, I didn't get pissed off. Well, Sam didn't say anything.

I have to go to her house right now and apologize for such a bad exit.

-Jared.


	8. Unexpected

Hey Diary (Unexpected)

February 6 2008

The Redhead didn't show up. Her mate is trying to go towards Forks, I guess. Nothing out of ordinary… In my wolf life. In my human life everything changed. Now me and Kim both connect at other level too. I… I… I… lost…I lost my… I lost my virginity. Last night or probably it was evening. We were both just talking. She said something really sweet. She said she loved me. She had never told before even though I knew that she did. She blushed. Her face went down and her hair covered her face.

I put my hand under her chin and pulled her face up. She looked right into my eyes. We stared at each other for sometime. Now it was getting really hard to control. I went closer and hesitantly kissed her bottom lip. Her eyes closed and she kissed me back. All of a sudden a change from the usual took place. She was all over me. Everywhere I looked I couldn't see anything which wasn't Kim. I was holding her face in my hands that I realized that too much distance separated us, so I dropped my hands to her waist. She was drowning in my stupid sweatshirt and I wished I'd never brought it. Grabbing fistfuls of the material, I twisted and dragged her closer. In response, I felt those small hands trailing up my chest, over my shoulders and threading through my hair. Deliberately, I sampled the skin along her jaw and down the smooth column of her throat. Kim gasped and clenched her fists, her nails dragging across my scalp, making me moan.

A mutual need for air forced us to draw apart. Chest heaving as I struggled to temper my breathing, I watched as her heavy lidded eyes eventually found their way to mine. Swallowing, I tried to speak. "Kim -." I had to reply. Tell her that I loved her too. A lot more than she could ever imagine.

"No. Don't talk. It's not the time for talking." She said and covered my mouth with hers and this time it was so forceful I almost felt grateful as we were already on the bed. The force with which she came at me was surprising and made us fall. I had got back up on the bed. She giggled and pulled me near her and pushed me on the bed. I had never known that she was so violent. While I was thinking all this she had already thought about something and was already putting it into effect. She tore my sweatshirt. I couldn't believe she did. I mean the cloth material was not thin. I didn't know she was so strong.

This was when I realized something. If I didn't remove my pants they were also going to waste. For once using my brain, I removed my pants while she was right above me. Very tricky. But I am proud that I did it. When she knew what I was doing she removed her whole outfit. It felt kinda exposed. I pulled up a blanket over us. Now it was even more comfortable. In few minutes we neither of us had any clothing on us. I couldn't actually believe that we were both naked on a bed. How things turn into something else so quickly, no one can predict. And she was really something to look at. I was so happy that I had imprinted on this girl.

Kim's human hormones and my instincts made it perfect. She tasted so good. Slowly my mouth came to her throat. I didn't linger there long cuz this reminded me of Bloodsucker feeding. I was inhaling and tasting her too much. I had to turn away to get a good supply of oxygen. She used this moment to bring her lips to my throat. To be precise, the back of my throat. Her lips lingered there for sometime. Then she put her leg around my body. Like she was holding me there.

Her lips and mine moved in the same way they had yesterday. It was too much to take. Her palms were tracing my abs. Then slowly, hesitantly she touched my lower lip with her tongue. It felt wonderful and something changed. Things got hot. But before we could make a mistake I slowly got up and hoped she didn't feel hurt by this. Well, she didn't. When I was sitting on the bed, our bodies finally disconnected.

I got up and went to wear my pants and took the tattered remains of my sweatshirt. By now she was half dressed. She was wearing her night pants when she told.

"Thanks for doing this, Jared. I mean, we didn't get carried away, but still, Thanks."

"What do you mean 'didn't get carried away?'"

"You know, we didn't do much. It was not much. I think I can still be counted as a virgin."

"Kim, do we really need to talk about this?"

"Yes we do, Mister-I-use-my-girlfriend-and-dump-her."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Don't think I don't know anything. I have heard about you and Lily."

"Me and who? Do you honestly think I am cheating on you?"

"Well, I heard Lily talking in the car parking about how she lost her virginity to you."

"Kim, if she had her first time sex with me the how can I have my first sex with you. And by the way I don't even know who lily is."

"Oh." She paused. I didn't talk at all. She continued again.

"Sorry. I mean really sorry. It's just when I came know that you were so god at this, I felt a moment of doubt. That was all it took. I got pissed. When you asked whether we should really talk about this, my doubt became a suspicion. I'm really sorry. Please say you forgive me."

"Sure, Kim. Just believe me the next time and not someone else."

I will continue it tomorrow.

-Jared


	9. No patrols

Hey Diary (No patrols)

February 7 2008

Here is what happened later.

"I guess Lily is just jealous that I have such a hot boyfriend." Kim said.

"Huh?"

"Come on, don't you see yourself. If you ever break up with me then there will be so many girls trying to get you. Not that I will leave you so easily."

"Is that why you like me? Because I have abs." It hurt a lot.

"No Jared, don't be such a pessimist. I like everything about you. Even you being a wolf doesn't bother me. And by the way, I'm never gonna give up on you."

"Thanks a lot Kim." I was about to leave.

"Well, wait. I'm so sorry again for what happened. I just couldn't control myself. And you know what, for a moment I thought I was going to burst."

"What?"

"Like you have explained about how someone becomes a wolf. I thought I was gonna become a wolf. But then I realized that only boys become wolves."

"You know Kim, whenever you speak weird stuff like this, that makes me love you even more. It's like everyday I am falling more and more in love with you."

"Me too." She blushed.

"'Kay bye." With a quick kiss I came for my patrols.

I phased and already Sam was there.

_Jared you are late for your patrols._

Sorry Sam. I was busy.

I couldn't control my thoughts. He almost went through my memory.

_So you were busy. Huh. I'm gonna send Embry also for patrols, in case you are distracted._

With this he phased. Three minutes later Embry was in my head.

_Hey buddy_

I didn't even wish him. I was still self-obsessed. No matter how much I tried I just couldn't control my thoughts. In half a minute, Embry knew what had happened. Sam had not told him the reason. So noble our alpha was. Even while thinking this, last one hour was being replayed again and again in my mind. Now Embry knew everything, each and every single detail of what Kim and I had done. He was trying so much not to think about it just like I was. He was desperately trying to think something other than what he had seen in my head and what he could still see if just peeked once. He started thinking about how his life was before he became a wolf.

Then, the wall broke. I could clearly read his mind. He had been hiding a lot since he had become a wolf. Now everything was clear. Why he annoyed me. He was trying to block his emotions. He was really missing his friends. Jacob and Quil. He was agonizing over them. It was kinda as though he had never imprinted on them. This made me wonder, why I never had a friends like he did. Maybe that's why I imprinted because I never had a best friend. Embry found all this as lack of privacy in his mind.

Jeez, Embry. We are wolves. We share minds.

_Don't you dare tell about this to anyone._

No problem.

He changed the directions of his thoughts. He started thinking about…

Make out session between me and Kim. Well, this distracted me. Now I was the one thinking about it while he phased and went to Sam. Don't know what he told to Sam. And a few seconds later Sam was there.

_Jared you should control your thoughts. No patrols till you get a grip on yourself._

I phased back. Cool. No patrols. It was around midnight. I went to my house and hit the sack. Before I was snoring I thought about only one thing. Telling my mom about my life. First I have to ask Sam from permission. I have to tell her about the best of my both worlds.

-Jared


	10. New wolf

Hey Diary (New Wolf)

February 14 2008

I couldn't write for some days because there is nothing worth to write. We keep following the blood sucker. (I mean I don't. I will start doing patrols tonight. I was not supposed to do patrols so as to keep the minds of the wolves clean.) It hunts. It kills hikers and other people. Its even worse that we are always a second late to save the human. And the worst part is that we don't even know who the girl is who it's gonna kill and when it is gonna happen. In short, we don't have any idea about the vampire. It drinks animal blood (along with animal blood); it might be one of the cullens. But there are no loopholes in the treaty. Cullens can never kill a human, whatever the reason might be.

Well, cutting all that crap today is Valentine's Day. A day for people like me and Kim, Sam and Emily. Kim and I had decided that we will make gifts for each other. Let me tell you what I gave her. You might not know but I am pretty good with wood. Few years ago, Billy black used to teach a few rez children on how to carve wood into beautiful masterpiece. Jacob can do it really well, got it in the blood. But even I can make a decent one. I carved a wolf which is standing in the full moon. Well, I made it look as though it is a bit of moon and also looks kinda like the sun. That was because she is both for me. The centre of the universe.

Kim did a lot more work than me. She had been making the gift since over two weeks. She had been making a scrap book of our pictures. It was in chronological order. She told. Whatever that meant. It was really nice. She told she had kept a camera in this room (hidden) where the camera would take pictures every ten seconds. No wonder all the pictures were taken in her room. The scrap even consisted of our first love making scene. There were only two pictures. She told she had to delete others and they were inappropriate and wouldn't be nice if someone else saw those pictures. I don't blame her. We were really intense at that time.

This reminds me. We even gave ourselves a mutual gift. We even gave it a name. It sounds more like a mission than a gift. Operation Beach Passion. If you know what I mean. There is this fact, you are always better the second time than the first. It applied to this too. This was the second time we had sex and it was better than the first. I won't tell this to her though. It was pre-planned so everything was taken care of. Like…contraception and stuff. I don't want to get into details.

It was around seven. We were continuing the mission. I heard a howl. I didn't have to worry. It was my day off. There were more howls. Four different voices. Somewhere in my mind it worried me. Sam, Paul, Embry, maybe someone new. Kim was a good distraction. She pressed her lips to my chest and everything else was forgotten. But I knew definitely there was a new wolf. Don't know who it was. This brought our patrol hours to somewhere around four hours each. Good.

After Operation Beach Passion I didn't bother to turn wolf. Whoever he was, he was strong. Such a loud howl. I doubt if even I can go that loud. Maybe I mistook Sam's howl. But definitely it was either Jacob or Quil. After all their grandparents were wolves too.

I forgot to write what happened when I asked Sam to give me permission to tell my mom the truth. Well, he told he will tell me when I am supposed to tell. He wants to wait for the right moment and the right time.

I came home. The day had been too exciting, especially the night. Operation Beach Passion was a great success. There was a new wolf, so less patrol time and less worries. I was happy today. One minute I was just sitting on the couch and the next minute I was deeply in sleep. Around midnight I woke up. I had a nightmare. I couldn't sleep. So I started writing this entry.

-Jared

P.S I guess I should have told earlier, like many entries ago. People have unfortunately seen us. When we try to save a person from a parasite, we don't give a damn whether people see us or not but that is turning out to be a bad thing. People think that it is us who are killing people considering that we are always the ones found at the crime scene. Everyone believes in the existence of bears but not vampires. Yeah, you read it right. No one knows we are wolves. They all think we are bears as wolves don't get this big. SO many people have seen us. Cops are hunting us down. Really we are so gonna get fucked. I don't mean it literally. We Kim and I have planned a special night together on 18 this month so probably I am really gonna get fucked. I think I am gonna ask Kim a very important question. I can't write what it is. If I ask her then I am gonna write it in that day's entry. The question will totally change my life.


	11. Jacob Black

Hey Diary (Jacob Black)

February 15 2008

The new wolf is Jacob Black. The leech lover's BFF. Well, Embry is way too happy and too sad now. But mostly happy. But he is concerned about Quil too. Quil is all alone now. But I think and so does everyone in the pack that even he is gonna burst someday. This morning I had been to Paul's house. There he told me what happened last night.

Jacob had gone out on a date with this leech lover to see the movie _Crosshairs_. Such a weird choice this girl had. Action movie on Valentines Day. Three people had gone. These two freaks and another guy. During the movie the other guy wanted to puke his guts out so he came out. The other two followed him. After dropping both of them Jacob came back and he wasn't feeling well. He was running temperature. The Swan girl had noticed. He came home and he had a father- son disagreement and he got pissed off and BOOM he was a wolf. When Paul told me I was really worried. I mean inside the house and his father was right over there. Others were not near people when they had phased for the first time. I was really tense. This is one of the few things which can give you Goosebumps. Other being 'The Volturi'. This isn't the time to write about Italian killers. When Jacob turned into Wolf I can only imagine how careful his father should be. Anything could piss him off and Billy would be dead in a jiffy. But Billy knew how to handle this and Sam was the one who was wolf at the time. But I think Billy might have turned deaf. As soon as Jacob became a wolf he howled. Actually he tried to speak but the voice which came out was a howl. This was when he realized that he was a wolf. This even made it harder for him to control his anger.

Good thing that Sam didn't introduce himself. This guy never liked Sam. Even now he doesn't. He thinks because of Sam he became a wolf. Sam didn't have time to explain so probably Billy did it last night. Just hope he doesn't tell this to Isabella Swan. Vampire girl knowing the secrets of werewolves. Not good news.

After Jacob howled, Sam was kinda scared. When others had phased, no one was this angry and there was Billy who could get hurt because of one very small mistake. When me Paul and Embry had burst out we were not angry for long but we were confused. A lot. But we were no where near civilization when it happened. I feel a bit sorry for him.

He gave Sam a hard time though. He just went out of the house into the forest and stopped listening to Sam. He just tuned the alpha out. Totally brave act, I say. He started thinking about the date, what happened after the movie. He had planned something for that day. He had planned on expressing his love for the girl. Due to the puke and his not feeling well, he had postponed. He was really sad about it. He couldn't say now. Sam had to use his alpha voice to get his attention.

Then Sam told him about everything. Jacob was totally angry later. Because he realized that Isabella was dating a vampire and she knew about it. Actually it was Jacob who made the connection. Isabella's reaction when he talked about the leeches. He couldn't believe it. He knew she thought of him just as a friend but a best friend. He felt betrayed. Oh boy, Sam had to use his alpha voice more than he had ever used before. Jacob was distracted so often. Just hope he stays with us and doesn't become a leech's lapdog because of the girl. I have no idea why but Sam told him to start patrols right today. Everyone else had a day or two holidays to get a grip. And patrols will be done with two wolves at the same time. Expanding the perimeter. The day is coming. We have to kill the leech. We need strategy and surprise on our side. We have to divide and kill. That is the only thing going to work. We are not experienced enough. And even we need lots of luck.

Today my patrols start; I hope not to think about Operation Beach Passion yesterday. Embry would have already given crap about me to Jacob. But I guess I should be happy for the reunion of BFFs. If even Jacob thinks I am shallow, I will never get respect in the pack. Before patrols, I wanted to go and meet Kim.

She wasn't there in the house. I heard the heart beat, a steady one. Not a tender one like Kim's. I guessed it was her mom. Guess I had to go for patrols now.

I will tell you in the next entry of my encounter with Jacob Black. We have to share minds now. If he thinks of even abandoning us, I'm gonna rip his heart apart and burn his pieces like you do with a leech. Maybe, the Swan girl wasn't that important. Maybe the brothers were.

-Jared

P.S I will be able to update only on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays.


	12. Surprises

Hey Diary (Surprises)

February 16 2007

We are being hunted. The forest rangers are setting up traps for us. But we are not getting caught as these are bear traps. That is nothing to fear about. We can escape easily from those. Only we need to worry about is Embry. He was doing patrols with Paul. He came across the scent of the mate leech. We had almost given up following it. But he was determined. He tried to follow it. It was very fresh. I and Jacob had not caught it during our Patrols. What happened then I'll tell later. Embry – as I told you tried to follow it- it was just approximately a minute old. He chased the scent. He reached a meadow. It was beautiful but there it was. The leech. The male leech. It almost saw Embry. It definitely heard some voice over where Embry was. When Embry realized this he took to his heels. The bloodsucker started following it. It was a short chase. Embry phased after he had gained a decent space between him and the bloodsucker. So now his scent changed from that of a wolf to that of a human. He actually phased mid air so that was an added bonus. He is a smart kid. It might not have caught Embry but he knew something was around. And actually lucky Paul didn't follow Embry or else he wasn't brainy enough to do what Embry did.

Though both of them are safe. Paul is so pissed at Embry for almost exposing us. Sam sent him on a holiday for a day. Embry is in some state which you can kinda call depression. He is so worried about how Sam will deal with this. Sam has not talked to him yet. Sam is with elders discussing what will be and what should be done if the leech came to know of us.

Now is the time to tell what happened during the patrols. Between me and Jacob.

I was two minutes late. Jacob reminded me of that. He was not in a good mood and he was always like this since he turned wolf, I had heard. He just grunted in response to my thoughts.

The he was in his own world as I was trying to control my thoughts. But I couldn't stop thinking about what Embry might have told about him to me.

_He doesn't gossip_

That was his response. Sorry. Can't control my mind.

I started thinking about Kim. Her eyes, her lips, her face. This was all it took to distract me. But it had been just two days. I wasn't over it yet. Operation Beach Passion. After 5 seconds that was all I could think about. The way her hands moved across my chest. The scent of her hair. The way our tongues had danced while we kissed.

_Can't you think about it later?_

Sorry again.

Why does this happen to me. Every time a new wolf joins the pack, I have to give a perfect bad impression. I had to stop worrying about this. I started concentrating on the forest in front of me. This time it was Jacob who got distracted. He was imagining the same things which I had a few minutes ago. But he was in my place and Isabella was in Kim's. Like , for him this wasn't just about sex. He had feeling for her. Not just a crush. Love. He absolutely was in love with her Almost like mine and Kim's, but it wasn't as much as ours. Maybe if it was requited.

I started thinking about Isabella and him. It just didn't fit. It didn't look as though they were meant to be together. I imagined Isabella with her leech boyfriend. In a strange kind of way it was good. But here was the proof that vampires don't make good boyfriends. They ditch you and go. But still they were good together. Only problem was Isabella was not as disgustingly perfect as the leech. I tried to imagine it. Her eyes golden. Her skin pale white. Disgustingly aromatic sweet scent coming off her. Her pose perfect. This was what looked good with that leech betrayer.

Then I heard the first reaction from Jacob. He was really pissed off. He didn't bother when I had thought he and Isabella would never work out. It bothered him that leech lover and the leech will work out. Jealousy.

He didn't reply anything. But his thoughts changed direction. He felt good to have me as company. He had found a person who loved someone at least as much as he loved the leech lover. He was happy. He thought I could understand his pain. Well, I did. We actually bonded well. I wondered why Embry and I weren't on good terms. Maybe I should not just think about Kim but also about my brothers.

_Jared does Kim know about you being a wolf?_

Yes. Why?

_I was wondering today that if I could tell Bella about my secret._

What no way, Jacob. Sam will never allow.

_But why, Kim and Emily both know your secret._

Yeah but Paul's girlfriend Elle doesn't. There are some rules. Jacob. You have to obey that.

_This is not fair._

Do you think becoming a wolf is fair? Do you think having no job all because you are a wolf is fair? Do you think that never growing up is fair? This life is not fair Jacob. It is upside down. Everyone's is. Some don't know it yet. Some are anxious about it. Some are learning to live with it.

After this we didn't talk at all. All we did think was about what was in front of us. Though we had an argument. We were good. Now I had one more job to do. Of fix my relationship with Embry. Oh boy, that was gonna be hard. But I had to try.

That's all that happened today.

-Jared


	13. CHapter 13

Hey Diary ( )

February 17 2007

That bitch won't stop. I'm talking about Isabella swan. She keeps calling Jacob. Usually Billy was the one who used to receive it but since Billy had been to Harry's place, Jacob was the one who picked the phone. He was devastated to know it was Isabella. Devastatingly happy and in pain. He had to control his emotions. He so wanted to tell that girl everything. But he had to be stopped. Embry was with Jacob at the time. So, that kept him from telling the truth.

Jacob asked her to come when he calls. I am so never going to let him make that call. A wolf can't socialize with a vampire's ex-girlfriend. It's like betraying your brothers. But thankful to the mate vampire, he didn't talk to her for long. Sam and Paul were patrolling. I and Embry heard the howl. We were wolf in no time. Jacob wasn't around. Sam asked Embry to call him and we were to follow the leech and if it did anything nasty we were to dismantle it and burn it as soon as possible. But we were not supposed to do anything till it did something wrong.

And finally Jacob came. I was in a sour mood as I came to know that we were risking our lives when he was chatting and blabbering with a girl. But me, I just hope I would never have make such a choice.

Jacob was in a bad mood. He had hurt Isabella. Now he had to listen to me. His anger all of a sudden increased his size. I was in his mind I could feel it. When you can see yourself growing tall might have been weird for any normal human. It was weird. It was so quick. He just grew so damn fast. He was approximately of Embry's size but now he was bigger than Paul. Actually the older wolves are bigger. This was not something anyone of had experienced. Jacob was getting angrier.

_Why should life be so complicated for me?_ _I hate being a wolf._

Everyone of us was shocked. Even Jacob was shocked at his own thoughts.

!

No one could think of anything. Even Sam didn't know how to react. None of us would have chosen to be a wolf but this life isn't so bad to hate it. Even Embry, who knew him so well, wouldn't have anticipated this.

_Really Jacob? Do you hate this life? _Didn't know why but Embry sounded hurt.

Jacob didn't reply. He ran past me. He was just thinking about ISABELLA. Who else? What else? He just phased. But I heard something in his thought that no one else heard. No one knew I had heard it. I didn't think about it but Sam probably realized that I was hiding something. If he wanted he could have pulled it out of my mind but I guess he didn't want to invade my privacy.

After I came home I gave it a real thought. Jacob was crying. Even a wolf can cry, you know. That's why he ran. So that no one can see that. What I heard was a sob. Not a thought but a sound. I had to know the reason. Did he cry because he missed the leech lover? Did he cry because he hated being a wolf but could not help it?

I am going to go and talk to him about it..

And BTW When I write these entries, I generally don't write the thoughts the other wolves. Only the wolf concerned and mine. Writing all the thoughts would be difficult. Because that would make the entries very big and use up a lot of my memory.

-Jared

As you can see, this entry doesn't have any title. I ran out of ideas. Can anyone pls suggest a title for this entry.


	14. Kim's Diary

Hey, we think we messed up the dates a little bit. But it is still not correct. And there are some mistakes which will take some time to rectify. So just be patient till everything just settles. BTW we are having our exams and there is a lot of studying to do. But surely there will be a lot of updates after things in our life get normal. And as a cherry on the top, there is some problem with internet connection in the house, this entry is being updated from Megan's house. She is a friend of our to whom we dedicated a character in this entry. Just please write reviews.

- Kim and Katy

Hey Diary (Kim's Diary)

February 18 2007

Today morning I went over to Kim's. She gave me a surprise gift which actually formed tears in my eyes. I was never known as the sensitive kind of guy. But boy, this really melted me.

Kim's mother was over the phone when I reached Kim's house. She just smiled and let me in. I went upstairs to Kim's room. She was lying on the bed. Reading her diary.

"Hi, Kim" She turned her face towards me. She just smiled. She just looked absolutely stunning. Though she didn't wear any of the stuff on her face.

"Hey, Jar. I have a surprise for you." Her voice rose as she spoke.

Then she handed that diary over to me. The first entry was when I first kissed her. The day I told her that I loved her. Here it goes.

_Dearest diary_

_December 18 2007_

_Today was the best day of my entire life. I just can't stop my happiness and excitement. Okay let me tell you what happened._

_It had bee nearly two weeks since Jared had come to school. Rumors were there. The most common were that he wasn't feeling well. Some had gone crazy that he had gone bad and was in Sam Uley's cult now. But still he didn't come to school for two weeks, I was so devastated._

_I couldn't see him for whole two weeks. I was under the impression that he didn't like me much. Well it is obvious as he never spoke looked at me let alone talk to me. But today changed everything. As usual he came to class and sat next to me and as for the unusual he was staring at me. When I just realized that JARED, the hottest guy in the class was staring at me, I felt my cheeks go hot, I was blushing. Then came the surprise. He cradled my face in his hands. I was astonished way beyond the point of sanity and I was freaking out and worst of all was that he could easily make out that I was freaking out. The only thing I could think was _OMG Jared… Jared… Jared….

_He then moved his hand under my chin and told me something that I would have never expected to hear from him. His exact words were "You are the most amazing girl ever. I have fallen in love with you." I couldn't speak. He almost gave me a heart attack. Megan was just sitting behind me. She spoke for me but not what I wanted to say. I don't remember what she told. But it was something about my feelings and me being sensitive. I just wished I could tell to just shut it. I mean, I was crazy over this guy who had never bothered to look at me twice before and now he is saying that he LOVES me and she HAD to poke her nose in. He decided to ignore her and told me that he truly loved me. He actually loves me. I just couldn't believe. I am literally jumping like crazy right now. Then he…..he…..he kissed me! Can you believe it? He really kissed me. It was my first and the best kiss ever. The way our lips synchronized was very unusual. It meant a lot… After he pulled away I smiled letting him know that I liked him too. We just ditched school, and went for a walk on the beach. Then late evening he dropped me home and told me, there was something he badly wanted to tell me, a major part of his life. It made me curious and with that he kissed me and he went home. I am actually curious about what it is. I showed him the diary in which I had attached my name to his. He though it was cute. He was glad to know that I had a huge crush on him. _

_Jared is so hot and he seems to grow hotter day by day. His skin too. His skin is like so hot as if he was still running a temperature which made me worry a bit, and he seemed so strong, stronger that he was before. I can't wait to tell Megan about me and Jared and ask her about the "my feeling and sensitive me" thing. I have to tell her how much Jared cares about me more than she could ever imagine. This day has been so long. I just feel like it should never end._

_-Kim_

I was astounded. Reading her thoughts was weird for me. Not that weird as I can hear other wolves thought but this was different. I wasn't in love with my wolf mates. Actually to tell the truth, I was worried before I read her diary. What if she didn't love me as much as I did? What if I didn't mean anything to her other than just some high school boyfriend in the journey of life? After I read the whole diary I wasn't disappointed. She can never love me the way I love her. She is a human after all. But it was more than enough. And I will be posting some parts of her diary. It will help gain perspective.

Stupidly in love

-Jared


End file.
